Airless sprayers for spraying liquid spray products, such as paints, stains, lacquers and the like, may be comprised of relatively large and heavy equipment. It is often necessary to move such equipment both to and from a job site and around different locations at the job site, and it is often desirable to be able to move a paint supply reservoir along therewith.
Also, depending on the requirements of the particular job, the liquid spray product may be available in relatively smaller sized containers, such as one gallon paint cans, or relatively larger sized paint containers, such as five or ten gallon paint cans or even larger drums.
Commonly assigned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/697,753, filed May 9, 1991, of which this application is a continuation-in-part, describes a convertible cart for such portable paint spraying equipment, designed so that a cart can readily be converted from an upright to a horizontal position while supporting a pump assembly of the paint sprayer. The present invention discloses a novel modification of the cart disclosed in Ser. No. 07/697,753, as will be more completely described further herein, which is provided with a novel paint container retainer.